Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-25325059-20140913212306/@comment-25325059-20140914000543
I wrote this for those who blindly don't like Miyuki just for the points i mentioned before. However, I respect your arguements so let me give points to strengthen my case. 1) Beauty - I did not forget Lina it's just that Lina has little chance to interact with Tatsuya, being in USNA and all. She might try to migrate but i doubt the USNA will allow their best Magician to migrate to Japan. Don't get me wrong. Lina has the best chance after Miyuki being the only one who can relate to Tatsuya and all but that would take too long to explain. Yes they are all fictional and look the same but remember this was a Light Novel. If you are a reader and have no illustrations to imagine the person, you will naturally think that when the author says "the most beautiful", he means it. Besides that was just the introduction to highlight my points. 2) Lack of Depth - Yes she is lacking in personality, i won't deny it. And yes she gets annoying over time with her consistent Onii-sama. But instead of looking at her as a little sister, try to look at her as a person. As a person, she fears death and losing her beloved. She was shot and revived. Just hypothetically, imagine someone like Tatsuya saving your life. You will become reliant on him. Seeing that this person can beat death, you will believe this person is invincible and your human instinct is to make him your leader so that he can lead you in the toughest predictaments. That's the instinct that made her reliant on him. However, she believes that this person is hers alone as he served as her guardian all these years. It is hard to change that mindset. Although there were many times when she let him go to interact with others, Tatsuya always treats her as a priority and that made her like Tatsuya more and more. Their relationship has ample depth and that's good enough for me. 3) Incest - You misunderstand my point. I did not bring up marriage to say that incestuous acts are justified. I said it to say that you do not need to have sex to be devoted to another. You may find her desire to offer herself to Tatsuya revolting but i pity her. The restriction that has been imposed on her is one that she can never overcome. She is the closest person to Tatsuya but yet she can never be the one he marries. I mean i'm not even a girl and i must say if Tatsuya was real i would no anything to gain his favor (I'm not Gay LOL). Being this guy's sister is something most girls would'nt want to be in order to marry him. In fact, without the "incest" factor, there will be no limitations for any sexual relations. I think you should know but i don't like stories that get sexual too fast as Sex =/= Love. Since you already read that link you posted i'll spare you the why MiyukiXTatsuya is most probably the ending and tell you that Miyuki is a rather well-developed character. The social and mental conumdrums she is faced with makes her a rather versatile character. A Magician that is strong and will fight for her sense of Justice and the little sister that wants to break free from her curse. You say she has not done anything for Tatsuya but note that she hates that. She did help him more than Honoka such as the time in Volume 11 when she called the Yotsuba and went with him to fight. Plus, she has future plans to free him that are not revealed yet so it may be abit early to start hating her. As for her "Yandere" tag, you are free to think she is but i believe she is not as she won't delibrately freeze the girl who looks at him. She even let Honoka be near Tatsuya so i doubt she is Yandere. Of course all these points are my opinion only and i'm sure there are many here that want to rip it apart but i stick to my guns and say Miyuki and Tatsuya's relationship is the best in the series.